128 1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection scheme that limits computer software access to authorized individuals.
2. Description of Prior Art
The concept of CodeCuffs.TM. originated from the need in the software industry to discourage illegal duplication and subsequent distribution of copyrighted computer programs. Estimates from the Software Publisher's Association indicate that, conservatively, three billion dollars are lost annually to illegal copying of software.
Various attempts have been made to protect the code itself by utilizing non-standard disk and data formats in order to avoid copying of the disks. Other attempts include the use of printed material containing entry codes necessary to run the program. In some cases this material is designed to be difficult to photocopy (using various color schemes and subtle differences) to avoid illegal duplication. Another method involves the use of a hardware device that is connected to the computer and has a distinctive identification which can be read and verified by the software. Still others have external devices that are time dependent and must be read by or otherwise communicated to the computer to verify that the user is in possession of the device prior to affording access.
Each of these methods has its shortcomings. The disk protection schemes can be circumvented by software designed to copy non-standard formats, while authorized users must cope with the inability to make backup copies and difficulty in loading the applications on hard disks in their computer. Devices that are physically connected to the computers are cumbersome to use, require manual modifications to the computer I/O devices and are difficult to move from one CPU to another. The external devices have relied on time dependent functions, or optical coupling to guarantee the device's presence prior to granting access to the software. These methods have not gained acceptance, likely due to their complexity, cost and inconvenience.
The literature schemes, though difficult to photocopy, can normally be overcome through persistence or the use of the emerging availability color copying technology. There is also a recognized void in the ability of any existing systems to limit access to individuals in a multiuser environment.
3. Unmet Opportunity in the Industry:
The fundamental needs of the industry in the area of copy protection are summarized below.
Limit the number of fully operational copies of a program to the number that has been legally purchased. PA0 Allow backup copies of all distribution diskettes to be freely made. PA0 Eliminate special procedures associated with hard disks involved in the installation, removal, backup and recovery procedures. PA0 Minimize expense to software vendors to accomplish software protection. PA0 Allow immediate remote support of any software protection customer service needs without compromising the security system. PA0 Minimize user inconvenience associated with the protection schemes.
Prior to the development of CodeCuffs.TM., no viable solution had been identified to meet all of these criteria.